Angry Love
by SasukeU16
Summary: Sam angry stormed into the motel after their father sent them back, Dean gets angry because all Sam cared about from the moment they agreed to hunt that yellow eyed demon down is Jess. Dean says something about losing someone too beside their mom, Sam curious wants to know. Dean ends up kissing Sam, How will Sam react.
1. Chapter 1

Sam stormed through the doors of the motel room they were staying in, behind him of course was his brother Dean Winchester. It was pouring outside and Sam was pissed. Sam boiled as he thought about how their father had just sent them back to the motel, Just as they found him, the same second they find the yellow-eyed demon, John knew he wanted revenge, he knew they both did. Sam didn't know whether he hated his father or just disagreed with him anymore.

The door slammed behind them, Dean stood by the door staring at Sam's back. He sighed frustrated as he looked at his brother acting up again, he thought once they would find their father Sam would have put aside his differences for the family. Deep down Dean was upset for the fact John sent them away, but he knew he did it for a reason, to protect them.

"Sam, What the hell is wrong with you, I thought you were done with this raging out stuff?" Dean asks a bit pissed off

Sam turned to him, his eyes full of rage. "No i'm not, I haven't done this in a while I deserve this, especially after our Father who treats us like children, He doesn't know half the stuff we've been through. Who does he think he is sending us away." Sam snaps.

"He's trying to protect us, Sam. You're right he doesn't know what we've been through, It doesn't matter now. You need to realize that he's trying to protect us and put aside your differences and respect his decisions." Dean points out.

"But Dean...He should know how I feel about going after that damned Demon, I need to destroy it for Jess's sake, I need to kill it to revenge Jessica, To finally put this behind me.." Sam says

"Jess, Jess, Jess. It's always about Jess, What about Mom?, What about what happened to her, Have you forgotten that thing killed her to, Have you forgotten she was taken away from us?" Dean snaps.

"No, Of course I haven't forgotten...We were young when mom died. We never got the time to know her, spend time with her, You don't know what it feels like to lose someone you love, You spent your time with them every single day loving them and then one day they're gone, You watch them bleed out and burn up on the damn ceiling, It's not the same, Dean." Sam replies.

Dean growled, his blood boiling at his younger brother's words, He grabbed Sam's collar slamming him into the wall. "Not the same...Not the same, You're right Sammy. Mom was blood, Jess was just some girl you picked from collage. You tell me I don't know what It feels like to lose someone I love well your wrong. I've spent almost a year without that person so don't tell me I don't know how it feels like." Dean snaps before letting Sam go walking off pacing the small room that was only lit by one lamp.

Sam stayed silent, he didn't know what to say, he knew he pushed Dean's buttons, He felt bad for hurting his older brother's feelings. He sat on the bed leaning against the headboard, He glanced over at his brother who faced away from him, He was curious. He never knew Dean to settle down, To love someone. He only knew Dean would pick some girl up for the night and then leave in the morning, He thought he could be talking about that Cassie, but that was only a week, or whenever he couldn't remember that, It wasn't important to him, He just wanted to put it aside. "A year who was this person, What happened, Dean?"

Dean cursed under his breath, He damned himself for opening his mouth, He spoke up and now he had to make an excuse, He necessarily couldn't say, 'It's you, I've spent a year without you, Your the one I love, Love as in not in the family way...' but then again that wouldn't go well for he would disturb Sammy, he would hate him and he couldn't have that. He sighed and sat next to Sam and stared out the window.

"It doesn't matter, Sam." Dean comments looking away from him.

"It does to me...God I'm such a jackass...Here I am going on about losing Jess...And I just ignore what's going on with you...I may have lost her but I don't want to lose you, Dean. You're my brother, Your all I have. I care about how you feel." Sam responds as he really felt bad about how he was acting.

"Forget it, Sam." Dean demands trying to make him back off from asking further questions but knowing his brother he just wouldn't do so, now he just had to wait, wait for Sam to push his buttons before he reacted.

"No." Sam affirms states his voice pounding as he inched closer to the older boy he was arguing with. Dean looked at him, Just staring.

After seconds, Dean's lips crushed into Sam's in a passionate kiss, Lost in the moment Sam kissed him back, He pulled Dean's leather jacket off his shoulders it fell to the floor. Dean worked on the buttons of Sam's white button up shirt, as he got frustrated with them not working for him, he ripped the buttons off making them fly off, sliding it off and making it drop to the floor, they fell onto the bed still kissing.

Sam's hands traveled under Dean's black T-shirt feeling his muscled skin, Dean pulled away and placed kisses down the hunter's neck, he reached the nape of his neck, Sam tilted his head up, Dean nipped at it lightly before sucking on it, his tongue lapping at the skin, Sam's hand's ran threw Dean's short hair gripping Dean's hair lightly moaning lightly when Dean sunk his teeth further into his flesh.

"F-Fuck." Sam cursed.

Dean pulled away with a smirk. "What's wrong Sammy, Too rough for ya?"

"Actually...Just right, but maybe we could pick it up a notch." Sam replied with as smile on his face.

Dean said nothing and flipped Sam away from the headboard, Sam's head laying on the mattress now, staring up at his older brother. Dean stared down at Sam, pinning him to the bed, he moved in closer kissing him.

Dean could feel him harden underneath him, he smirked into the kiss. He had the younger boy moaning under him as he gridded into him. He pulled away from the kiss trailing kisses down his neck, before reaching the nape of his neck sinking his teeth into his flesh sucking on it, Sam gripped Dean's hair in his hands. Sam pulled it roughly as his older brother licked and nipped one of his nipples and twirled the other with his other hand.

"Damn it Sammy, Watch the pulling, I don't want my hair to be ripped out." Dean snaps lightly.

Sam switches their positions landing them on the floor, he hovered over his older brother. "For the hundredth time, It's Sam, Get it right."

"Yeah, Yeah. It's Sammy in my book." Dean replied with a flashy smile as he pulled him into another kiss.

As they kissed, Dean flipped their positions. Sam ran his hands under Dean's shirt, down Dean's back, his hands moving along the muscled curves, Their tongue's darting into each other's mouth fighting for dominance, Dean won this round. Now their tongue's were in a simple dance. Sam pulled away and looked up at the ceiling as Dean kissed his neck. He felt one of his hands run down his torso, Dean unbuttoned his pants sliding his hand inside his boxer, he felt his member rubbing it.

"Dean, I-I want you...Now." Sam says threw moans he felt his heart race pick up as Dean played with him.

Dean only kissed Sam for a quick second before pulling him up and falling back onto the bed. Sam pulled away from the small kiss and pulled his black t-shirt off tossing it somewhere. Soon enough both of their bottom garments were removed eagerly from their bodies.

With Sam's permission, Dean's member was shoved inside him, Sam's screams muffled by biting his lower lip, he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck tightly clawing his back as his older brother moved swiftly inside him, deeper and deeper, he let out a gasp as Dean moved roughly, hitting him just right, clenching onto his neck.

Dean's lips were placed on Sam's in a passionate kiss silencing his cries as he moved deeper inside him, he hit his prostate earning a satisfied grunt. Coming to an end, the two came and collapsed together. Dean pulled out and laid next to Sam and they both fell asleep shortly after that.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the middle of the night, Sam was awakened by clothes being thrown on him and shouting, he rubbed his eyes as he opened them, his brother Dean was dressed and panicked.

"Sammy, get up we need to go." Dean says.

"It's the middle of the night, Dean. What's up?" Sam questions as he lazily got out of bed putting on pants.

"It's dad, He hasn't been back, I haven't heard from him. Sam we need to go find him." Dean says.

Sam looked at Dean, He noticed he seemed off edge. He then remembered that the two had fought and ended up in bed, Should he have regretted it yes, did he? no. Sam knew he always had these forbidden feelings for his older brother, that's one of the reasons he left. He felt those feelings return the day Dean broke into his house and took him out on a hunt.

He didn't say anything, He pulled on a black shirt and over it was a red long sleeved shirt and put his shoes on. Sam slowly got up, He pushed the pain that was going up his spine away, He didn't need to worry Dean with his problems of after the loving.

Dean turned to him looking at him. "Sam, Are you okay, No pain?"

Sam shook his head no, Dean looked away before replying with. "Don't hesitate to tell me if there is any, Okay?"

"Didn't you say you wanted to go?" Sam questions pushing Dean's reply away.

Dean said nothing and grabbed the keys to his beautiful car and walked out the door, Soon enough the two were pilled up in the car and on the road to where their dad was.

On the road, The time went by, It was now day time, Dean was driving at a fast speed, Sam glanced over at him worried.

"Dean, Do you want me to take over?" Sam asks out of concern.

"No Sam, Just sit there. I will get us there." Dean replies.

Sam doesn't say anything and sits back staring at the ceiling and then out the window. They arrived to a building where they park and go inside going pass the ambulance and police.

The two boys found their father tied to a bed, after Sam splashed holy water on him making a 'fool' of himself when John spoke out asking him why he was doing that. They removed the restraints from him and soon left that place. As they were getting to the car, Sam was tackled by that demon, Tom.

He began punching Sam, Soon enough Dean dropped his Father running over and soon Tom was dead by Dean using the Colt. Nothing else was said and soon they were on their way to hideout. They ended up in the woods in a cabin.

Dean sat by the window as he polished The Colt, Sam was finishing up the touches of salt by the windows and door, John must have been resting. Sam finished up and turned to his brother who seemed upset.

"I know it's too late but you shouldn't have used it." Sam says.

"I know I shouldn't have Sammy, But I had to. He was going to kill you, I couldn't of let that happen, Now let's stop talking about it because like you said, it's too late." Dean says.

"Alright...Then let's talk about something else that's not to late." Sam says sitting next to Dean as he rested against the wall.

"Wow Sammy, You used to be not so talkative but now you want to, Cute." Dean replies.

Sam rolled his eyes before standing up again to face Dean, staring at him. "We need to talk about the other night...About us."

"About that...You actually want to talk about that, Sam. I'm sorry, I shouldn't of put you in that position. Hit me if you need to get it off your chest and then we can return back to our almost normal selves, Let's call it one of those one night stands." Dean says as he got up pacing the room.

"How can you say that...It's always going to be on our at least my mind...I enjoyed every moment of it and you just want to put it as a one night stand, like all those other girls. Things are different, there's something between us, Dean." Sam replies as he spun towards him.

"Yeah, Brother. Sam, Remember?" Dean replies.

"Who cares, You didn't think about that when you ripped my clothes off, Look...If you can say that it didn't mean anything then I'll back off and we will continue hunting like normal brothers who drive in a car and sharing stupid jokes." Sam says.

Dean looked into Sam's eyes who stared back into his, he was about to say something only to shut his mouth when their Father walked into the room.

"Boys, You okay?" John asks.

"Like two peas in a pod." Dean answers.

"Good to hear. Dean, you did good saving your brother out there." John says.

Soon enough the wind picked up slightly but not enough to move the salt, it was more of a dark, loud noise. Dean narrowed his gaze at his Father before pulling the Cult out pointing it at him.  
>"Son, What are you doing with that, Instead of pointing it at me, give it to me." John snaps.<p>

"No." Dean firmly says

"Dad can work the gun better than us, Give it to him, Dean." Sam says "Sam, That's not our father." Dean speaks up as he narrowed his gaze to the gun.

"Sam, Who you gonna believe. Me or him?" John asks.

Sam stayed silent before going to his brother's side, the two staring at what was the enemy to them. John only smiled.

"Good eye, I could have killed you anytime of the day." John says as he knocked the gun out of Dean's hand. He slung Sam across the room making Dean's face turn into worry and soon he was tossed as well both pinned to the wall.

The yellow eyed man who was inside their father stared at them, He went to Sam side, staring at him, so close. "Sammy, It's finally nice to see you again, I have some very special plans for you, boy."

"Why did you kill them, They didn't do anything to you!" Sam shouts through the choking of the pressure on his throat.

"They simply got in the way." He says as he soon switched the sides of the room going towards Dean.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. To let you know your father says hi and he's going to wring you for using the Colt." Yellow eyes says.

"Get out of him, you yellow eyed freak!" Dean shouts boiling with anger.

Yellow eyes picked up the Colt before setting it on the table, He looked over at Sam and then Dean and soon started to mess with Dean, tearing at him earning a pleaing yell from the younger brother.

"Let's see if you can move that, Psychic boy." He says as it got worse.

"Stop, Stop it. Leave Dean alone, Please. Do whatever you want with me but stop hurting him." Sam pleads.

"How touching...But I need something to carve and I'm afraid I need you, Boy." Yellow Eyes replies.

That moment was a complete blur, next the boys were piled into the Impala, The Yellow eyed monster out of their Father. Dean and John injured, Sam had to drive. At the hospital after being crashed into, Sam suffered no injuries as bad as the two. He would occasionally visit his father but his attention was on Dean.

He sighed. "I don't know if you can, well you can probably hear me and I know your thinking along the lines of chick flick moment but I need to say this. You need to wake up, Besides Dad your all I have and you keep me sane when I want to rip off Dad's head...I couldn't live without you, I love you Dean. I have for a long time but I was such an idiot and kept it to myself...I need to know your okay. You need to come back and be my brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam finished talking to his unconscious brother he loved, He wrapped up all he could say for the time being, Sam stood up from the tan wooded chair ready to walk out of the room, He pulled back by the tugging on his sleeve. He turned around seeing Dean's green eyes staring into his eyes.

"Oh Dean, Thank god your finally awake." Sam says as he shook from fear at the thought of his brother dying thanks to that yellow eyed demon, tears fell from his eyes staining his cheeks as he leaped to his older brother hugging him tightly.

"Sammy, Ease up. I may not be dead but I'm still a little injured here." Dean says with a small laugh as he hugged his brother back.

Sam pulled away horrified before stumbling back sitting back in the chair he once was. "I'm sorry, Dean. I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you before you got hurt."

"Don't apologize, I'm not dead, Sammy has anyone ever told you to watch where your driving when on the road? Never mind that... How's dad, Is he okay?" Dean questions as he begins ripping all the medical equipment off of his body so he can leave that bed he hated laying in, he hated hospitals. To him they smelt funny and he really didn't like to see the sick people suffer.

"He's okay, I don't know what's going through his mind at all...I was going to go check on him ...I'll do that now...Dean, Make sure while I"m gone you don't kill over as you rip those out..." Sam replies with a joking smile. He was going to tell him he shouldn't have been doing that but knowing Dean it was no use, he got up to leave but was pulled back

"What I was going to say back before everything went down...You told me to tell you it didn't mean anything...I can't do that. It, you mean everything to me. It killed me to see you leave to college but I knew you had to, to live a better life. But that doesn't matter now...I know that like you can't live without me, I can't live without you, Sammy. You mean the world to me." Dean says and soon enough he pulled Sam down to him kissing him passionately.

Sam rested his hand on the pillow next to Dean as he kissed him back with just as much passion, He felt the older hunters hands under his doubled shirts, he moaned into the kiss as he felt Dean's tongue slide into his mouth, Sam soon pulled away from the heated kiss before it could go any further, That wasn't the time for that.

"What?" Dean questions as he stared at Sam, his eyes clouded with lust.

"Let's go see Dad before we end up doing it here in this very bed." Sam says with a light chuckle as he blushed lightly.

"Would that be so wrong?" Dean asks with a smirk as he quickly gathered and put his clothing on.

"Yes for crying out loud it's a hospital and as you said your injured." Sam replies.

"As for being injured I really don't care it could use a good work out but...Good point god knows whats been in these beds, Anyway Let's go see Dad I'm sure he's waiting for us." Dean says as he opened the door to see their Father standing there with a warm but seemed sad smile, John entered the room, Instantly he ordered Dean to get back in his bed and rest his muscles.

The rest of the day was rough after the little sweet visit from their father, They talked and laughed, Sam even put his differences aside and didn't argue with John. The great moment was done for. When John had asked Sam for some caffeine, When Sam came back he saw his father collapsed on the floor in some other room, he dropped the coffee running to his side.

The two boys watched to see if the doctors could save his life, bring him back to them. Only for the upsetting news of his death. Since then things hadn't been the same but then again it was only the first few weeks it had happen. Car rides had been quiet, not much talking or joking with the two brothers, Sam didn't even bring up anything from what happened before their Father, He would wait until Dean was ready.

====Some weeks later======

After having a couple of hard weeks some of it was good like killing yellow eyes, The gun being stolen away by Bella the con artist, the two working with a demon because Sam trusts it, The only thing good that came out about it to Dean was selling his soul to save his brother Sam, He knew it meant dying after the year was up okay scratch that the year was almost up, inside Dean was terrified of going to hell. He sucked it up and went about, he decided the two needed to relax so he pulled up to the bar.

Sam would just sit at the booth, He watched and got jealous every time they would go to a bar, the girls there were relentless, always throwing themselves at Dean. It always got to much for him, his stomach would churn and he'd have to look away from the dreadful scene, he would retreat back to the motel but this time it was different. Sam's couldn't bear it anymore, He couldn't stand the skanks putting their filthy hands on him. Sam growled and grabbed his stuff and marched up to his brother and the girl who stood next to him giggling.

"I'm going back to the motel, have fun with this skank." Sam snaps as he walks off and out the door.

Dean stared at his younger brother as he left the bar, He growled under his breath, he knew how to take in the whole going back to the motel angrily. But never did Sam say anything harsh like that, Never blow his cool like that. Dean knew very well what Sam was angry about, He knew he shouldn't have been holding him off for that long. It was time for them to face each other and talk about things. He didn't bother to apologize to the girl and walked out of the bar going back to the motel that was by the bar.

"Sam, What's your problem, You can't just go off spouting at people like that." Dean says as he walked into the room slamming the door behind him.

"I'm sorry, Dean...I tried holding back, I've held back for as long as I could I just can't... I told myself I was going to wait but I don't want to anymore." Sam replies as he took a deep breath trying to calm himself before he lost it.

"What are you talking about, Sammy?" Dean asks.

"I was waiting until everything settled down, and guess what, It seems it has. I can't stand seeing those girls hitting on you and wondering what happened after I retreat back to the hotels, Dean. What are we?" Sam asks.

Dean stayed silent, stunned at his brothers attitude, he didn't know how to answer. He had to admit Sam being so forward like this turned him on. Dean just smiled to himself as he just stayed silent as he stared into his brother brown eyes who stared back. He made the first move by roughly pulling Sam's plaid shirt collar pulling him close kissing the young hunter passionately.

Sam kissed back as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck pulling him closer, the two toppled to the bed still kissing, Dean snapped the buttons of his shirt off his hand roaming down his torso touching his soft skin, Sam pulled him more into him as his tongue slid into Dean's mouth. Dean played along with Sam's. He slipped the shirt off Sam's shoulders letting it fall to the ground. He pulled away and stared into his eyes lovingly as Sam stared back with just as much love.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dean asks.

"I've been sure, Let's get it on." Sam replies as he pulled Dean's shirt off tossing it before pulling him close kissing him.

Dean kissed down Sam's neck grazing it with his teeth, Sam's hands ran down his back clawing it as Dean's teeth sunk into his skin sucking on it, He bucked his hips into his older brother as him moaned lightly. Dean smirked and moved down tending to his nipples as he unbuttoned and unzipped and took off his pants along with his own.

Sam's arms hung around his shoulders as the older Winchester moved inside him, his thrusts slow at first but picked up as he held onto Sam's hips as he moved swiftly inside. Sam moaned out as he dug his nails into his shoulders, Dean moved rougher into him as he wrapped his hand around his member pumping it as he moved making the brown-haired male moan more loudly. The two soon came together and laid in bed panting and recovering as well as about to go to sleep.

Sam chuckled breaking the silence, Dean with a questioning look, looked over at his brother. "What's with the chuckle, Sammy."

"It's just now I understand how those girls that you've been with feel like." Sam replies.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Dean questions.

"It means you're amazing and I love you." Sam replies as he nuzzled into the crook of Dean's neck.

"I love you too, Sammy. Let's get some sleep." Dean replies.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's eyes fluttered open as the sun shined through the window, he looked over to see he was lying with Dean, It wasn't a dream, It was reality. He closed his eyes and took in his sweet scent.

The older Winchester slowly woke up he looked over at the boy he spent the night with, he stretched wrapping his arms tightly around his brother pulling hi closer and planted a gentle kiss on his lips, He pulled away with a sweet smile.

"Good morning, Sammy." Dean says.

"Morning Dean." Sam replies with a gentle smile. He sat up with the sheets pooled around him, he ran his hand through his hair pushing his brown lock out of his eyes.

Dean sat up in the bed leaning against the brown headboard. He stared at Sam happily, It had been the first time he could be happy since the death of their father,Since killing yellow eyes, and selling his soul to save his brother, Now he could die happily he figured to himself.

He moved up from the headboard to get closer to Sam, he wrapped an arm around his waist from behind and the other dangled down the left side of his neck, he rested his head on the creek of Sam's neck softly kissing it.

"I'm never on to speak about things but last night was great. Now that we're together I think we should do that a lot maybe once in a while angry make up sex." Dean says.

"Dean, I would love all these things but you're dying have you forgot, We just found out Ruby can't help us, The colts gone so we can't even kill Lilith who has your contract." Sam says frantic as he was facing the reality that they don't have much time to be together.

"Sammy, You think too much whatever happens, happens we shouldn't let it waste the time we do have." Dean replies kissing his shoulder lovingly as he lifted his head to stare into Sam's hazel eyes. "I know it's hard but can you just let it go." Dean adds.

"For you I will try." Sam comments as turns his head to look at Dean, he cupped his cheeks in his hands and kissed his lips passionately.

Dean kisses Sam back with just as much passion, They were interrupted, the two pulled away from the kiss by Dean's cell phone ringing. The hunter pulls away and reaches over to the table picking his phone up answering it because it was Bobby calling.

As Dean was on the phone Sam moved away gathering his clothes from one of his brown duffel bags. He put on a grey v-neck medium sleeved shirt, over it was a blue jean jacket, black boxers and blue jeans, he grabbed his phone shoving it into his pocket and turned around just as he heard Dean's flip phone shut.

Dean was already throwing clothes on when Sam turned to him, HE was wearing a black t-shirt, a black and white plaid not buttoned up shirt and dark blue jeans, he put his shoes on ready to hit the road. Sam could see Dean was in a hurry as he put on his shoes.

"what's going on, Dean?" Sam asks.

"Bobby needs us, he says we need to start searching for where Lilith is." Dean answers.

The two grabbed their belongings that were in the room and darted out the door to hit the road to get to Bobby's place.

For hours the three sat in the living room looking through books, Dean stopped to pace the living room stretching his legs. Sam and Bobby sat still looking through the books. The older Winchester glanced down at Sam, he coughed clearing his throat.

"Sam, Could I speak to you?" Dean asks as he leaned against the doorway his arms crossed.

"Yeah, Of course. Bobby while we're gone keep looking." Sam says standing up brushing himself off and straightening his clothing.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Alright you Igits." Bobby comments.

""Follow me, I have to make a stop by the bathroom." Dean adds.

"I didn't need to know about your bathroom problems those things are private, Dean." Sam replies as he followed Dean down the hall going up the stairs.

Dean didn't hesitate once they were out of sight, he pushed the brown-haired boy against the wall kissing him passionately. Sam pulled away from the kiss to chuckle at Dean's forwardness. he rested his hands on the mans chest as he stared at him.

"If this is your way of saying don't, I say we have a few minutes. We've researched all day, Bobby's taking over, It while be a while before he yells at us to get down and help. Come on!" Dean says eagerly as he ran his hands under Sam's grey shirt touching his soft skin sending shivers up his spine as he placed kisses down his neck reaching the nape of his neck nibbling lightly.

"I-It would be wrong to do it here, It's Bobby's home." The younger Winchester says pushing a soft moan aside.

Dean sighs and pulls away. "Your right. Maybe if I make it out of this we could tell him one day about us."

"Let's get back." Sam says with a smile. He kissed Dean before moving away to go back to the living room. Dean followed him back.

Sam and Dean sat next to Bobby and picked up a book trying again, after a couple of hours of reading and scanning through them the three of them closed their books and sat them on the coffee table.

"Theres nothing more we can do, Boys." Bobby says with a sigh escaping his lips.

"There's something we haven't tried." Sam says.

"No, No way." Dean rejects already knowing what Sam was going to say.

"Come on Dean, As Bobby said we're all out of options, Ruby could help us out, get us to Lilith faster so we could save you." Sam suggests arguing his case as he stepped up to the older Winchester facing him.

"No, were not calling that bitch and that's final, we can find another way." Dean says firmly.

"Fine." Sam replies shutting down so he would speak anymore about the matter, it was no use talking Dean into it so why try, he thought.

"Thank you." Dean comments tiredly as he ran a hand through his hair before sitting down on the couch next to the quiet Bobby.

"In the basement I saw some books, They might be able to help so I'll go get them so we could look at them." Sam says leaving the room going down into the basement.

He got to the base, he flickered on the light that was by the stairs so he could light the dark place up a bit. Sam stood in the basement, He knew it was wrong to go against Dean's wishes but he had no other choice. He lit the match throwing it into the bowl of ingredients to call her.


End file.
